


Two Little Words

by joinallthefandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humiliation, Obedience, Reluctant Obedience, Submission, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinallthefandoms/pseuds/joinallthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>impulsive fanfic writing at 3 am gets you this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Little Words

"First," Crowley taunted, his fingertips just centimeters away from snuffing out the flame that was killing Jody Mills. "I need to hear two little words: I surrender." Dean rolled his eyes and shot Sam a look but nevertheless acquiesced. 

"Fine, you douchebag," he relented. "I surrender." The words tasted of bile and humiliation as he forced them out of a reluctant mouth. 

"You're lucky i'm so lenient, squirrel," Crowley said arrogantly, closing his fingers on the flame and thus saving the cop's life. "But we will be having a serious talk about your behavior when we have our little exchange. I'm afraid i've grown tired of your attitude."

"Go fuck yourself, Crowley," Dean said, ending the call.

**...**

Sam and Dean pulled up to Bobby's yard, neither of them willing to break the silence. Dean turned off the ignition and they stepped out of the Impala, adrenaline coursing through them as they both ran over the plan in their heads. Dean would get close enough to handcuff Crowley and they would take him to a Convent and use him as the demon for the third trial. Seemed simple enough. 

"Hello, boys," came the oh-so-familiar snarky voice of a certain King of Hell. 

"Crowley," the boys said in unison. 

Crowley rolled his eyes. "I know you two share a single functioning brain cell, but could you possibly refrain from speaking at the same time?" 

"We're not here to chat, you douchebag," Dean growled. "We're here to make a deal. Now show us your tablet." 

"Ooh," Crowley whistled. "There you go with that filthy mouth of yours, Dean. Need I remind you that I hold more of the cards in this little deal? That I have the power to dictate this deal? I could walk away right now. Is that what you want?" His voice was so condescending and smug that Dean and Sam both attained a desire to kick the demon squarely in the "dangly bits", but they needed this plan to work, no matter the cost. Even if that cost was Dean's pride and self-respect. 

"No," Dean mumbled.

Crowley placed a hand behind his ear facetiously. "What was that?" He asked. 

"No," Dean exclaimed. "Let's just do the damn deal, okay?" 

"You know, squirrel, I'm still not liking your tone," Crowley taunted, placing his hands in his pockets with an air of ease about him. "Perhaps a 'please' would help?" The first word that came to Dean's mind was certainly not "please", but if he said any of the things he was thinking, the whole affair would just take longer. 

"Dearest Crowley, can we pretty please do this deal?" Dean implored sarcastically, putting on his fake FBI- smile. 

"Before we do," Crowley started. Dean dropped his facade and groaned loudly. "I want to hear you say those two little words again. Just so I can treasure them forever."

"Up yours, Crowley," Sam spoke up, seeing that Dean was ready to blow a gasket. "We came here for a deal, and a deal only. Stop messing around."

"Ah, ah, ah, Moosey," Crowley chided, wagging a finger at the younger Winchester. "I'm afraid this is between Squirrel and myself. Do try to stay out of the way when the adults are talking." Sam fumed, but he kept his mouth closed for time's sake. 

"I surrender," Dean said as apathetically as he could manage. "Are we done with the bullshit now?" 

"A little emotion, Dean! I'm looking for pouting, for puppy eyes. A little groveling would do you good, too," Crowley said, reveling in every moment he made the Winchesters seethe. 

"You know what? I'm done. Sammy, let's go finish some trials," Dean said, grabbing his brother by the arm. 

"I will kill that little hunter friend of yours," Crowley threatened their turned backs. "What's her name? Krissy Chambers? Or maybe the scrawny guy? Ah, Garth." 

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, just the tiniest sliver of fear snaking its way up his throat. 

"He's bluffing, Dean," Sam whispered. "He wouldn't risk turning us away from this deal."

"Yes i would!" Crowley called. They ignored him. 

"That's a risk i'm not willing to take anymore, Sammy," Dean said. He turned back around and pushed his pride into the darkest recesses of his mind, as far away from the light of day as he could manage. With a sigh of exasperation, he fell to his knees before Crowley, spreading his arms dramatically. 

"I surrender to you, King of Hell, because you have won and I have lost," he voiced, trying his very hardest to keep the sarcasm from seeping into his voice. He thought he was overselling it just a tad (as did the little curled-up ball that was his pride), but Crowley just grinned. 

"What a good boy you are," he cooed. He drew his tablet from his inner pocket and Sam did the same with his. Dean rose to his feet and quickly snapped the handcuff around the demon's wrist. 

"Do you want to surrender, pal?" He asked, glorying in the fact that he stood two or three inches above the demon. Crowley sneered and snapped his fingers, clearly shocked when nothing happened. 

"Demon-proof handcuffs, you son of a bitch!" Dean laughed, grabbing the tablet from Crowley's hand and tossing it gently over to Sam. 

"Bollocks," Crowley mumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't even know


End file.
